graduation day
by hime-Yuuki
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are childhood friends. When Amu will have graduated Lulu, Tadase's new girlfriend hurt her with a knife in her back Amu fall in a deep coma what will Ikuto do?  ch 1 graduation day/ chirurgical room wrong words sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**Ikuto and Amu are childhood friends. When Amu will have graduated Lulu, Tadase's new girlfriend hurt her with a knife in her back Amu fall in a deep coma what will Ikuto do?

Yuuki: hey everybody I'm so exited this is the first chaper of my first story *some tears fell in her cheeks*

Ikuto: pffff so annoyin'

Yuuki: you, you're dead heh

Amu: Yuuki I'm exited to you told me aboud this story

Yuuki: oh thx Amu you're not like another person who's right near me *glare at Ikuto*

Amu: I'm so happy for u

Yuuki *give her a hug*

Ikuto: I'm getting' jealous

Yuuki: I wanna kill him

Ikuto: euhh oh ohhhh Hepl

Amu: while Yuuki is "killing" Ikuto enjoy the fist chapter of the tears of past and Yuuki-chan…(Amu help me) doesn't own Shugo Chara ^^ oh Ikuto dear I can't ^^ I have to take Ami to bye some new clothes enjoy your fight ^^

**~~~ Ikuto's POV ~~~**

We were childhood friends and still even I was older than her she was so cute when we first met two pinky short pigtails and a small pink blush on her cheeks with two eyes that seems to avoid everything. She seemed so innocent so fragile so… so shy even if she was doing all she can do to be cool.

_/flashback/ 12 years ago_

_A new family moved near our house the Hinamori's they had only one daughter I can tell she was 6 years old. When I first saw her I was on the garden of our house and was playin' some basketball alone I saw her looking at me and I thought that she is like the other girls of my class fan girls annoying that can make anything to be with "Ikuto-sempai" Ph I hated them so much. But she wasn't coming to talk to me she never did._

_A day I was with my parents at the park and I saw her on the floor crying. I ran towards her and helped her to get up. I took her to my mother because I though that she would have some medicines with her because her foot was bleeding. And thank God my mother had so she helped her. And after she stopped crying she took my hand and said thank you to me and my parents and then she said "ne, ne onee-chan can you play with me" with a small blush and a wide I mean huge smile" 'so cute' I said in my mind._

_And since that day we always played together and we were in the same school not the same class but I met her at the lunch time to talk to her and help her if she needed any. Most of the time she was sad because of her cool n' spicy mask and because she was never invited to the pyjama party because the girls thought that she was to cool for that and she won't accept so that day she cried so much so I couldn't do anything I thought about taking her to the park buy her an ice-cream and comfort her. And that worked._

_And a day she told Tedase the 'kiddy king' that she loves him and he said that he doesn't no seriously how can't he don't love her with her golden innocent eyes her pink hair her face her look her character. Ok yeah I was sooooo in love with her but I couldn't tell her don't ask me why! That day she was crying like hell nothing comforted her so I hold her in my arms and she cried and cried and cried I couldn't stand see her like that._

_/!\ End Of The Flashback /!\_

Today is her graduating day I can say she's exited and nervous now I was sitting waiting for her to arrive. She never did I was worried her name come out and she's not here so I got up to go find her. After half of hours of looking for her I found her on the ground of the balcony of the school swimming in a lake of her blood she wasn't awake and she didn't faint I took her and called the ambulance to take her to the hospital.

I was waiting the time was like stopped and finally the doctor went out of the satirical room.

"is she ok?" asked Ikuto…

To be continued (ohh I hate this sentence)

Yuuki: that was the first chapter of my first story ^^

Amu: I think Ikuto needs a hospital not me *looking at the hurt ikuto*

Yuuki: he deserves this!

Ikuto: Hope you enjoy it guys bye bye

The three of them: xoxo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki: hey hey every1 I'm soooooooo sorry for the waiting with the first months at school etc etc y'know the exams …. So I'm here to tell you that the 2nd chapi pf the storu is out

Amu: wouhooo can't wait to read it ;p;pikuto: woohoo can't wait to read "with his bored expression"

Yuuki: Ikuto? I think the last lesson I gave you didn't teach u anything I think I gotta have to redo it

Ikuto: ^^'' heh I was serious I really am excited to read it . _yeah I really am excited to tear u up I mean "he though"_

Yuuki: ikuto I heard what u said

Ikuto: how did u?

Yuuki: don't forget it's me who's writhing the conversation baka ==

Ikuto: it walked out of my head ^^'' I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Amu: ^^'''''' while ikuto is opologizing we have to read that chap and don't forget hime-Yuuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the Characters ;p;p ENJOY!

_**Recap /!\**_

_I was waiting the time was like stopped and finally the doctor went out of the chirurgical room._

"_is she ok?" asked Ikuto…_

"I am sorry , she is in a coma" said the doctor

"oh no, Amu …" said ikuto

"somebody hurt her with a knife I don't know who but I do know if this person is caugh she will be in trouble"

"oh yeah she will be in trouble more than you expect"

The days passed and amu wasn't waking and ikuto or passes his days with her and talk to her or try to find the one who hurt HIS Amu. Until the day where he found the knife that hurt amu in Lulu's house with "De Morcef" wrote all over it ; he was so angry that he was going to kill her bt he decided to call the police and in the end lulu was in the jail …

Ikuto POV

I was sleeping my head on amu's bed holding her hand when I felt something moving it was her she has woke up ..

I called the doctor to check her and he said that she needed some rest and that she will rest in the hospital till the end of the week .

And that day finaly cam I took her home her parents weren't there in their job I think. So I made dinner and we ate peacefully. Suddenly amu got up with teary eyes and stormed into her room.

"hey amu are u ok?" nothing "amu?" still nothing "amu answer me!" I was getting' angry and worried "amu if ur not gonna answer me I'm gonna break that door" and this is what I did .

I found her crying as of there was no tomorrow

"amu everything is fine ,what's the matter tell me everything I wanna know like old times" I said while huggigng her"

"ikuto the man I love isn't in love with me he didn't tell me that but I just know it … and I can't stand ikuto" she said between tears

"and who is it? Tell me who is it?"

"ikuto the person I love is… hum… the person I love is you I LOVE YOU IKUTO"

I was soooooooooooo shocked I didn't know she loves me and I was soooo happy

"amu. I love u 2"

"really ikuto? You love me?" she said with her innocent eyes looking at me

"yeah and I love you since the day we had met, but I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you were in love with the kiddy king"

"amu will you marry me?" I said

"…."

"if you don't want just tell me …"

She kissed me … she was blushing like a tomato haha

"of course I will you baka how can't I"

THE 

Yuuk: and yeah I decided that it will be done like this 'coz It was pissin' me off I wrote it last year in French and my teacher corrected to me but while I was typin it I changed it in the fv it was a sad end here it's a happy one

Amu: love it

Ikuto: plz read and review

All of 'em: love ya guys xoxo!


End file.
